


Hidden Meanings

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren hates Hux almost as much as he loves to shove Hux's head into the pillows and have his way with him. When Ren uses one of those moments of distraction to read Hux's mind, Ren gets much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This anon message for Reserve's NSFW Headcanon Friday](http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/148502658275/kylo-and-hux-have-regular-hatesex-no-emotions).

Ren slammed into Hux. Hux hated this position. Hux was on his hands and knees with Ren pounding into him from behind. When Ren forced Hux into this position Hux would always curse about it being like they were animals. Ren would say that Hux must like getting fucked by subhumans, or he wouldn’t come so hard when Ren fucked him like that. Hux’s hatred of nonhumans was one of weak points Ren liked to needle. That was part of why Ren liked this position. Ren liked how Hux’s normally controlled mouth fell into a litany of profanity. And Hux was loud about it. 

Not that Hux was a quiet man. Ren was the quiet one. He was a man of action. He got things done while Hux only plotted about it and ordered others to do things. It infuriated Ren that even though Hux never got his hands dirty that he was just as valued as Ren. Not only that, but Hux’s methods were effective. They were really effective. It made Ren what to break something. 

He wanted to break Hux. But Hux wouldn’t break. Ren would fuck him raw, not use enough lube, go long and hard even if it chaffed his owndick, just for a chance to see Hux limping the next day. Maybe Ren needed to change tactics. No matter what Ren did to him, Hux still strode around the Finalizer with long, fluid strides, showing off his lithe, tall body with an easy grace. Ren needed, desperately needed to get that smug look off Hux’s face. 

Ren tangled his fingers into Hux’s hair and pulled. Hux grunted. He hated having his hair pulled. He hated having his hair messed up, even when no one else could see. That was why Ren always did it, especially when he was mad. Ren was really had this evening. He wanted Hux to hurt for undermining him in front of the Supreme Leader. Hux had never even met the Supreme Leader in person. He’d never trained with him. And yet it always seemed like Ren’s Master picked Hux’s plans over Ren’s.

A niggling doubt reminded Ren that if he spent as much time planning as Hux did that maybe the Supreme Leader would choose his plans. Ren dismissed that. Hux was the one who sat around and did nothing all day. Ren did many more things. His ideas demanded just as much respect as Hux. 

The physical never seemed to deter Hux. He never stopped being perfect on the outside. He never stopped being superior. He never stopped smirking, or trying to boss Ren around like Ren was some child and not a powerful force user. 

An idea occurred to Ren when Hux let out a loud moan. They despised each other. And yet they still often ended up together. Hux talked about convenience; that feelings couldn’t mess up the chain of command. Ren was fine with that. Fucking didn’t change how they reacted during regular shifts. They reacted very much the same except that Ren found it more enjoyable to take his anger out on Hux’s pert ass than on a control panel.

Hux liked what they did, though, or he wouldn’t keep coming back. Clearly Hux got off on the pain. Hux was such a closed up man. And he had a strong mind. Ren couldn’t pry his way into Hux’s mind without Hux noticing. But now that he was so distracted, he probably wouldn’t notice. Then Ren could climb into that womp rat infested brain of his and find something to hold over him. Everyone had something embarrassing they didn’t want to share. And maybe digging that out of Hux’s brain could finally give Ren the edge needed.

He picked up his speed. He kept thrusting, and he dug his fingers into Hux’s hips. He liked the idea of leaving bruises. Even if Hux did ignore them, he would still feel them. The bruises would take a few days to heal. Ren knew that Hux never went for bacta pads for those bruises. Hux would be able to see them for days. 

Ren was grateful for his training, which was made to split his focus where he needed to do physical things and mental things with the Force. It meant that he could keep Hux’s body distracted and go riffling through Hux’s mind. It also meant that Ren could enjoy the sex and still get the information. He had a smug moment off satisfaction. For a moment he fancied himself a spy of some kind, getting information out of a target by fucking them silly and the target being none the wiser. 

Ren tucked that little fantasy away for another day. Those types of thoughts always got dangerously close to the type of work that reminded Ren both of his scoundrel father and his military minded mother. As long as Ren kept said fantasies tucked away for masturbation and never even attempted to roleplay them, he didn’t have to think about the implications. 

Slipping into Hux’s mind was easy. Easy compared to what it should over been, which was normally difficult, since Hux had strong mental barriers and keen sense of when someone was trying to mess with his head. Hux didn’t seem to even notice. He was too busy panting.

Ren didn’t really know what Hux expected. Maybe Hux wanting to be tied up. Maybe Hux wanting to be fucked by a Stormtrooper. Maybe Hux being fucked by a rathtar. Ren had no clue. But given everything Ren knew about Hux, and given everything that Ren had done to Hux and with Hux, Ren never would have imagined the fantasy he saw sprawling out in Hux’s mind. 

Instead of being on his hands and knees, Hux imagined being on his back. The Ren in Hux’s mind hand one of Hux’s legs over his shoulders, and his hand ran up and down that leg. It was a soothing motion for them both. They were pressed together and there was a lot of skin. Hux wasn’t in a really comfortable position, but it allowed the mental Ren to give him soft kisses. The mental Ren placed a kiss on the edge of Hux’s mouth. 

In his fantasy, Hux turned his head and kissed Ren back. It was warm and gentle. It was nothing like the rough kisses they shared in reality, the ones that tended to end with Hux biting Ren’s bottom lip hard enough to make him bleed. 

Hux’s imaginary fingers slipped into Ren’s hair, tugging him down far more gently than the real would Hux ever would. Imaginary Ren turned his head easily, offering Hux his ear as if they did this often. When imaginary Ren ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, he even leaned into the touch a little. 

“I love you,” Hux whispered into imaginary Ren’s ear. 

The mental Ren pulled away. The real Ren could feel the way Hux’s heart squeezed and his stomach jumped. Even in Hux’s fantasy he feared rejection. That feeling stuck in between the real Ren’s ribs. The imaginary Ren, though, already knew how Hux felt. He let his eyes rove over Hux’s long, pale body, taking in every inch like it was a sumptuous desert. 

“You’re beautiful, Hux,” the imaginary Ren said. The real Ren was reminded painfully of a lifetime past where he would hear his parents substitute other words for ‘I love you’.

In his fantasy, Hux blushed and slowly arches his back. He feels good, buoyed by the compliment and well aware of what it meant when Ren said it like that. And he smiled. He smiled so sweetly that Ren absolutely couldn’t stand it. 

He was thrown out of Hux’s mind. He came inside Hux, as Ren was broken out of the fantasy in Hux’s min. Hux groaned loudly and dropped his head into the pillow. 

Ren pulled out and stared at Hux. Hux allowed his bottom to drop onto the bed. He was still hard, but he was not demanding that Ren get him off, because he already knew Ren will when Ren feels like it. Ren tended to go with his palm at that point, wanting to give Hux some dick chafe as well. 

Instead Ren just stared at Hux. He’d always, always assumed that Hux hated him. But suddenly he was reevaluating everything. Did Hux like the roughness? Maybe not, but clearly he thought it was all Ren would give him. That thought made Ren’s heart squeeze. Hux was never, ever going to tell him how he felt. Why would he if he thought Ren would scorn him? 

“I want to try something new,” Ren said. 

“Just do it before you pass out,” Hux said. He rolled over and laid on his back. He smirked up at Ren, like he didn’t have cum leaking out of his ass and onto his sheets, or bruises on his hips, or his dick red and swollen and looking painfully untouched. 

Ren slowly spread Hux’s legs and lowered himself down. He laid on his tummy, and then propped himself up on one elbow. 

“May I?” Ren asked. 

“If you bite my dick off I’m going to have yours removed and dipped in bronze,” Hux warned. 

Ren chuckled darkly. “Nothing like that,” he promised. 

He wrapped his mouth around the head of Hux’s cock. Hux let out a tiny gasp. It was small and quiet and Ren found that it made his stomach do funny things. He swirled his tongue around the head and Hux let out a louder sound. But it was still soft and short. Ren felt his heart do a little flip. 

Funny how a little bit of information could change thing. 

He opened his mouth wider and took as much of Hux’s cock as he could fit in his mouth. When he exhaled through his nose Hux’s pubic hair would wave gently. Hux was staying very still, as if he were waiting for teeth, but they weren’t coming. Ren used his tongue, he bobbed his head up and down on Hux’s dick and he went slow. 

Hux didn’t moan. The noises he made weren’t the loud sounds that a rough fuck drew out. No, they were higher, pitched up and almost keening. Hux tangled his fingers in Ren’s hair, but never tugged hard. Hux repaid Ren’s gentleness with equal gentleness. Ren brushed against Hux’s mind enough to see that he wasn’t building a fantasy world. He was very focused on the moment. 

So Ren drew it out a long as he could, until he could feel Hux’s distress and fear that Ren wouldn’t let him come at all. Hux was projecting, his walls had come down with the strength of his feelings and how much this change had upset Hux’s balance. Ren swallowed him back down and did his best to finish him off quickly. 

Hux made a noise that was probably a warning, but it was garbled. Ren knew anyway. Hux came down his throat and Ren swallowed him down. A little slipped out of his mouth when Ren pulled away and sat up. Ren licked his lips and looked down at Hux. 

Hux was actually trembling. Ren never thought he’d see the day. Ren stretched out next to Hux and put an arm around him, holding him close. Hux continued to tremble for a little while. But even when he stilled he didn’t pull away. 

“What was that?” Hux asked after many minutes of silence and stillness. 

“Trying something new,” Ren said. “I think I liked it.” 

Hux was still and silent again. But only for a moment. 

“I think I do too,” Hux said. 

Ren hugged into Hux a little bit tighter. He felt dozy and drowsy and Hux wasn’t throwing him out. Ren closed his eyes. His mind wandered as he started to fall asleep. Hux was already asleep in his arms. With pleasure, Ren thought that maybe Hux would tell him the truth one day, if Ren kept doing things like this. That thought translated into pleasant dreams as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
